


London Town is Burning

by AgeOfAlejandro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Dark, Gen, non graphic gore, post apocalyptic, potentially disturbing imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:57:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgeOfAlejandro/pseuds/AgeOfAlejandro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten years after the fall of the Golden Boy, nothing is left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	London Town is Burning

London was desolate. Barren. Utterly empty. Ragged brown weeds had taken over Hyde Park, rusted out cars leaned against curbs, and trash littered the streets, drifting in the wind, skittering over asphalt. Boards that covered windows and doors shuddered in the howling dry wind. A few muggles and a few wizards that weren't loyal to the Dark Lord crouched inside an empty building. Each noise made them shiver despite the heat of the July noon day sun, eyes closed, straining to hear boots on pavement, robes sweeping past yellowed newspapers. Listened for the crunch of sharp-heeled boots on the dry, brittle bones of their fallen comrades.

It had been ten years since the fall of the Golden Boy. Ten years of genocide and slavery. British muggles number approximately six hundred people, while 'Light-side' wizards and witches number three hundred.

They were the last of the old guard. They were the ones that survived brutal fire fights, man hunts and kidnappings.

Luna had been captured and no details as to her fate had come forth.

Ginny suffered the same fate as she had within a year.

Neville was killed just to make sure there would be no other threat to the Dark Lord.

Dean and Seamus were murdered. Both were half-bloods, neither were good enough for Lord Voldemort.

Draco Malfoy had been rendered mindless for his betrayal of his master and left to roam the streets of Glasgow.

Tonks, Remus, and their son had been killed. One was a half blood, the other was an 'animal' and the third a result of their union. The child had been dropped in a bag and thrown into the Thames as his parents watched, utterly helpless. Their bodies had been found later in White Chapel Square, splashed against a wall.

The staff of Hogwarts had been systematically hunted down and eradicated. Like vermin. The Dark Lord had had Severus Snape brought before him to be killed personally. There hadn't been enough left of the potions master to feed Nagini through a straw, in the end. Just a bloody smear across the throne room floor and bone fragments embedded in the walls.

Muggles of all creed and color the world over had been massacred, the population dropping from five billion at the time of the defeat of the Boy Who Lived to a few hundred thousand within the decade. Most lived in places pure-bloods would not look for them—icy mountain tops, deep forest, deserts, and desolate tundra.

The Dark Lord kept Harry around. After all, he couldn't be killed by anyone other than the boy. All his appendages had been amputated and he was kept in an iron cage in the Dark Lord's throne room. He'd long ago gone mad. All that was left was the anger, fear, and sadness. All else had fled. He gibbered in his cage until crucio'd to shut him up. After that, tears would streak down his filthy skin, staining the rags he wore dark, his face a mask of sorrow, pain, and confusion.

Ron and Hermione had seen him once, when they were spying early on. There was nothing left of their __friend and brother__ left in his eyes. Only pure fear and sadness.

The wind stopped, and the people inside breathed a sigh of collective relief.

And then the yelling began, distant first...

"Smith said he'd seen them in this area!"

"Look for recent signs of disturbance," a cold voice ordered.

"Yes sir," several others chorused.

The hiders froze, praying that they'd escape. Be passed by unnoticed. Live to see another sunrise in safety.

Hobnailed boots drew closer, the voices grew louder.

"Someone's been in these recently."

"Yes, sir."

Pale fingers curled around a board that was nailed to their window, and jerked back. A corner came loose.

Tears of fear formed in a teenaged girl's eyes, threatening to brim over.

Another jerk. Another corner.

They shifted further back into the shadows, as silently as they could.

Tears trailed down a dirty cheek.

The board was jerk completely away from the window, and a pointed face peered into the darkness. After a moment, a wand was lifted and lit, "They're here! I found them!"

"GO!" the bushy haired witch yelled to the muggles, "Run!" as she leapt forward, her red-haired companions behind her. "We'll hold them off!"

"I think not, Miss Granger," drawled a familiar voice.

"Lucius..." she breathed.

"Indeed. _Avadra Kevadra!"_ A flash of green light. The first of many killing curses to rain down on the inhabitants within.

There were no survivors.


End file.
